thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Механизм
Механизм/Шестерня (англ. Gear) — тень пробудившегося сосуда Алчности. После смерти Галлериана Марлона стал новым хранителем часовой башни, объединившись с ней. С тех пор он защищает заводную куклу-директора Театра Зла (Хозяйку суда). Есть предположение, что Механизм представляет собой душу Адама Мунлита, слившуюся с сосудом Алчности, чем объясняется его спокойный и рассудительный нрав, столь непохожий на суть сосуда, который повлиял на Галлериана Марлона и привел его к гибели. История Пробуждение Незадолго до событий 990 года по календарю Эвиллиос, ложка Марлона пробудилась и превратилась в Механизм. Сразу после пробуждения, механизм получил задание наблюдать за театром Зла, а также поддерживать часовую башню в рабочем состоянииHeartbeat Clocktower - この秒針が止まらぬように 見守るのが「僕」の役目, поскольку в противном случае кукла-директор может умереть.Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計の針が　止まることは 彼女自身の終わりを意味する День ото дня он послушно исполнял свою задачу, наблюдая, как злоумышленники ищут коллекцию Галериана Марлона, но в итоге становятся жертвами Хозяйки Кладбища.Heartbeat Clocktower - 今日もまた　迷い込んだ 何も知らぬ哀れな訪問者 彼らもすぐ「墓場の主」の 胃袋に収まることだろう Он также следит за официанткой и замечает, что под эгоистичной внешностью скрывается тоска, которую она старается никому не показывать.Heartbeat Clocktower -「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら Жертва Механизма Когда внутренние механизмы часовой башни стали гораздо хуже функционировать, Механизм понимает, что кукла-директор скоро умрет.Heartbeat Clocktower - 錆ついて欠けた歯車達 残された時間は長くない Отчаявшись исполнить свой долг до конца, он вырывает собственное сердце и вставляет его в башню в качестве одной из шестеренок, используя силу, которая досталась ему от ложки Марлона, для поддержания часовой башни в рабочем состоянии.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles В результате кукла была исцелена, поглотив практически всю силу сосуда Алчности, оставив Механизм в качестве пустой оболочки, потерявшей все свои силы. После своей жертвы, будучи связанным с Часовой Башней, Механизм так и не смог покинуть её; все время, до событий 998 года, он находится Башне, наблюдая за остальными обитателями Театра во время суда (Примечание редактора: зал Суда находится в башне, а Театр - пристрока к ней. Видимо, Механизм либо потерял возможность двигаться, либо его связь не позволяет ему выйти за пределы Часовой Башни, чем объясняется характеристика, данная ему в клипе "Каприччо Фарс" - он больше не может войти в Театр).Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Каприччо Присутствовал на суде, который устроила кукла-директор (Хозяйка Суда) в 998 году, на котором она поставила цель - найти сосуд Гнева. В ответ он выразил свое раздражение по поводу поисков Семи Смертных Грехов, сказав им, что все это бессмысленно и что в конце "ничего не будет существовать", возможно, намекая на то, что когда "Утопия", которую пытался создать Галлериан Марлон, будет достигнута, все сосуды исчезнут, вместе с их воплощениями.Capriccio Farce - 「いつまでこの茶番を続けるのか　その先には何もない」 В ответ на его пессимистичное замечание, Хозяйка Кладбища дразнит его - "Душа Адама, попавшая в ловушку - больше ты ничего не сможешь сделать". Видимо, подразумевается полная потеря силы сосуда и даже способности свободно перемещаться (сама Хозяйка Кладбища успешно расправляется с незванными гостями, хотя и не ясно, использует ли она силу сосуда). ''Дальнейшая судьба Механизма, как и остальных обитателей Театра, неизвестна; однако можно предположить, что пока Театр будет существовать - он будет поддерживать Часовую Башню, чтобы защитить куклу-директора.Capriccio Farce - 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 Личность и черты характера Несмотря на то, что он является пробужденным сосудом жадности, механизм действует спокойно и наблюдательно, что резко контрастирует амбициозному темпераменту Галлериана Марлона.Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Ему также свойственно сильное чувство долга: ради выполнения своего задания, он готов идти на огромные жертвы (что показано в клипе "Сердцебиение Часовой Башни"). Из-за этого он разделяет определенную преданность к пробудившейся Заводной кукле, как и Галлериан Марлон до него.Heartbeat Clocktower Злится он лишь в том случае, если его начинают раздражать.Capriccio Farce PV Навыки и способности Как живое воплощение сосуда Алчности, обладал всей силой ложки Марлона. Однако, после передачи своей магической силы Хозяйке Суда через Часовую Башню, вся его сила была утрачена. В Каприччо упоминается, что после передачи сил, он стал "тенью" ложки.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Также Механизм неплохо разбирается в механике, так как он способен наблюдать и поддерживать Часовую Башню в рабочем состоянии в течение многих лет, даже без силы сосуда.Heartbeat Clocktower - この秒針が止まらぬように 見守るのが「僕」の役目 Связь с персонажами Владычица Суда: лдна из членов театра Зла. Когда Механизм обнаружил выжившую владычицу суда, его единственным долгом стало сохранение ее жизни, ради чего он был готов пожертвовать всем. Но, несмотря на это, он не согласен с ее высшей целью по объединению грехов и его раздражает «суд», который она ведет. Официантка: одна из членов театра Зла. Механизм увидел в официантке играющего на публику и эгоистичного человека, но также он обратил внимание на ее одиночество, которое она испытывала из-за потери своей «второй половинки». Слуги: члены театра Зла. Механизма раздражали маниакальные выходки слуг, из-за чего он огрызался на них во время «суда», устроенного куклой-директором. Хозяйка Кладбища: одна из членов театра Зла. Механизм и хозяйка кладбища находятся в плохих отношениях, неприязни к издевательствам Механизма над слугами. Адам Мунлит: Связь между Адамом Мунлитом и Механизмом заключается в том, что Механизма называют «душа Адама». Кайл Марлон: Связь между Кайлом и Механизмом заключается в том, что их обоих называют «душами Адама» Master of the Court: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. GEAR saw the survival of the Master of the Court as his sole duty and was willing to sacrifice everything in order to save her. Despite this, he does not agree with her ultimate goal to unite the sins and was annoyed by the "trial" she held. Waiter: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. GEAR saw Waiter as a pretentious and selfish person, although took notice of the loneliness she felt for losing her "other half." Servants: Fellow members of Evil's Theater. GEAR was impatient with the Servants' maniacal antics, snapping at them during the "trial" put on by the Master of the Court. Master of the Graveyard: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. GEAR and the Master of the Graveyard were not on good terms, with his distaste for the Servants earning him her mockery. Adam Moonlit: Adam Moonlit and GEAR share a connection in GEAR being referred to by the name "Soul of Adam". Kyle Marlon: Kyle and GEAR share a connection in both being referred to as "Soul of Adam". Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Механизм (Gear) является омофоном немецкого слова ''gier, означающее "жадность". *Его имя также ссылается на его роль в сохранении часовой башни, которую он защищал, поддерживая ее шестерни в рабочем состоянии, чтобы Заводная Кукла оставалась жива. *Тема шестерней возможно также обозначает его неизбежную судьбу, на связь с которой ссылается Хозяйка Кладбища. *GEAR's name is a homophone for the German word gier, meaning "greed". *His name also references his role in maintaining the clocktower he guards, keeping the gears turning to keep the awakened Clockworker's Doll alive. *It also denominates the theme of gears representing the inevitability of fate, possibly tying to Master of the Graveyard's comment on his helplessness. Любопытно *Интересно, что Хозяйка Кладбища называет Механизм "Душой Адама", ссылаясь на связь между ним и Адамом Мунлитом; точно также, Демон Обжорства приписывает это имя Кайлу Марлону.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Гаммон, при организации "суда", устроенного Хозяйкой Суда, предположил, что возможным предсмертным желанием Адама Мунлита было дальнейшее существование в Ложек Марлона, которая являлась сосудом для пробуждения Механизма.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court *Interestingly, the Master of the Graveyard refers to GEAR as the "Soul of Adam", elluding to a connection between him and Adam Moonlit; similarly, the Demon of Gluttony attributes the name to Kyle Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Gammon, while organizing the "court cases" for the Master of the Court, speculated that Adam Moonlit's dying wish possibly resided in the Marlon Spoon and manifested as GEAR when the vessel awakened.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Галерея Concept Art= 027.jpg|Рисунок Механизма работы Suzunosuke |-| Song Apparitions= gear1.png|Появление Механизма в Heartbeat Clocktower greed kaito.PNG|Механизм в Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= GEAR card.png|GEAR's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card 16.jpg|GEAR in the Evils Kingdom booklet Tumblr inline mj2itkrFGx1qz4rgp.jpg|GEAR along with the other inhabitants on the cover of the Evils Court CD 937065.jpg|GEAR's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Появления *Heartbeat Clocktower (первое появление) *Capriccio Farce *Master of the Court (song) (только упоминание) *Prelude to Forest *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom Примечания Категория:Персонажи